Anders
} |name = Anders |image = Anders.png |longtitle = |class= Mage |specialization= Spirit Healer |gender=Male |romance= |race = Human |voice= Greg Ellis |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening }} Anders is a mage who has escaped from the Circle of Magi and is a potential companion in Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening. Despite his circumstances he has a rather laid-back and care-free attitude and doesn't let dire circumstances get him down. Background As an adolescent he was taken to the Circle Tower by the templars, which he despised as he compared it to a prison. He's a very talented mage and has escaped from the tower seven times, only to be captured and brought back by the templars. Despite accusations that he is a Maleficar, he is only an apostate and wants nothing more than to be free. Involvement Quests Gifts }} Initial Statistics Class: Mage Specialization: Spirit Healer Gear Anders Specific Items Initial Gear Plot Skills As you befriend Anders and gain his approval, he will gain additional skills: Dialogue Points Below are the spots where you can initiate dialogue with Anders. On the PC, it can be hard to find the correct spot to click; make sure to hit "tab" and rotate the camera if it's not letting you click on it. This list is incomplete; please add to it if you know more locations. * Vigil's Keep: The statue of Andraste in the middle of the courtyard * Kal'Hirol - Trade Quarter: A basket of lyrium at the far end of the forge area (where the repair anvil is) * City of Amaranthine: A pine tree on the left side of the path just before the first gate Quotes *"After my seventh escape attempt, you think they'd of given me credit for trying." *"All I want is a pretty girl, a decent meal, and the right to shoot lightning at fools." *"It's a pleasant stroll through the park--with darkspawn!" *"Maker's breath, kitty. What have you been eating?" *Justice: "Apathy is a weakness." Anders: "So is death. I'm just saying.'" *''(after seeing a pit filled with dead bodies in Wending Woods)'' "This place is a death trap! If I have to go into the bushes to answer natures call, you're coming with me!" *(Upon entering the Blackmarsh) "I'm scared. Hold me?" *"So, what do you do with a drunken sailor?" *"This "fun" you're talking about looks a bit more like "stupid" from over here." *''(Upon first meeting Anders)"Uh.. I didn't do it" *"Oh, I know, I know. '''Most' people enjoy being kicked in the head to be woken up each morning. Me, I'm just so picky." *"Magic isn't for your amusement! Why don't I just do a little dance? Anders' Spicy Shimmy?" Trivia *Greg Ellis also voices Cullen, a templar. *Anders seems to have the same hairstyle and earring as Duncan. *Though he uses a fire spell when you first meet him, he does not have the spell when he joins your party. *If Anders specializes in Blood Magic, the player can have another additional line of dialogue with Anders when speaking about Anders' past with the templars. When Anders remarks there really isn't much of a reason to arrest him, the Warden can point out that Anders is an actual blood mage now, to which Anders will laugh. *''Anders'' is German for different in the meaning of "different from the others". External Link *Anders Companion Trailer Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Companions Category:Awakening characters Category:Magi